Level 235
|depths = 3 |boards = 3 |prevtype = Totems |nexttype = Fireflies }} Level 235 is the fifth level in Bee-utiful Buzz and the 60th toy level in Diamond Digger Saga. To pass this level you must collect 12 toys and score at least 1,000 points in 22 moves or fewer. Difficulty *'Thirteen moves less' - what have they been smoking at king.com??? *Water toy blocks on third board are absolutely impossible to destroy without massive use of expensive boosters. This level is not fun, but a punch in the face by King, an act of booster theft. Gemstones never fall often enough in the right combination next to the water toys to break them, even if you have fifteen moves left. If you have to make three, four, five useless moves just in the hope that once in a lifetime the gemstones are in the right combination, this is pervert, no fun in the game anymore. Stars Strategy Strategy by Milos Ivanis *First two boards are not hard, as they're two-colored. But don't ignore those toys on them! You should collect them. Make sure you either proceed to the next board or destroy the bombs, before they explode. If they explode... Very unlikely you'll pass. Also, keep in mind that your main goal is not to destroy the bombs (on first two boards), but to proceed before they explode, with all the toys collected. Easier said than done, but you don't have to have a lot of luck to do this. *Not the case with the third board, though. A very complex board. You must get to the bomb quickly. Use Line Blast on 5th or 7th column, FIFTH ROW. You choose the side. It depends what combos you have in sixth, seventh and eight row. You should have some, so that you can match them and break your way for the water, to get to the bomb. Afterwards, you won't have many moves left, and all you can do is match combos on sides of the boards, and pray. You need to destroy the water toy blocks, and that's a really difficult task, as luck is the main factor. Make sure you let the water to fill the board in the meantime, the more the better, so that there's a higher chance a toy lands on water and collects itself. However, don't waste your precious moves on this if you don't see a perfect opportunity! Strategy by KimiKauai *FIRST BOARD: The first board is easy. Get the toy in the top right first and then clear the exit. You should be able to do it in 3-5 moves. If not, quit and start again, but you MUST get the toy. No sense trying if you can't get out with less than 16-moves left because you'll need them on the next board. *SECOND BOARD: You MUST get the two toys on the second board as well. If it's on a combo when you get to the board release them before you start working on the board below them as you may lose the combo. The bee bomb on the right has the least number of moves before he goes off. If you have no toy combos try and get him first. Remember not to exit the board before getting both toys or you won't advance. DO NOT USE THE MAGIC ORB. You won't refill it fast enough to use on the third and final board. *THIRD BOARD: Hopefully, and with much luck, you will be on the third board with more than a dozen moves. I got to the third board a dozen times with over a dozen moves left and what worked for me was getting water to the bee bomb before it went off. It was a lucky board (and it's very true about this level; it's only about luck) and I was able to get to it in 5 moves. I was left with about 10 moves and was able to release the water toys with combos (it helps when most of the screen is water so they don't cling to the board and just count to your goal!) I used my rocket to release as many toys in the stones as possible, and at one time, and then only had one left to get, I was able to finish the last screen with two moves left. No boosters were used. *Yes, it's a frustrating level, but the "Lucky Board" will eventually come to you! Just keep trying! Trivia The level originally had 35 moves. Walkthrough Category:Toy levels Category:Levels with 21-30 moves Category:Very hard levels Category:3-depth levels Category:3-board levels Category:Levels with water toy blocks Category:Bee-utiful Buzz levels Category:Levels that are intense to get 3 stars Category:Levels that are impossible to get 2 stars Category:Levels with mud bombs